Une amie ?
by Sakura-Yume-san
Summary: chap 1 lycée...


**Hey, salut tous le monde c'est ma première fanfic ! j'éspère qu'elle va vous plaire . N'ésiter pas à me donner des conseil _. (deso pour les fautes d'ortographe)**

Je m'appelle Anzu et je suis en seconde, j'ai eu de la chance d'être dans la même classe que mon ami de primaire Corazon .Je suis dans le couloir du lycée en direction de ma classe, quand soudain les fille "populaire" du lycée s'approche de moi une bouteille d'eau a la main.Elles ont commencer a me la renverser sur moi. J'étais tremper donc je ne pouvais pas aller en cours comme ça . Je me suis refugier dans les toilettes pour essayer tout de même de me secher et bien sur sa n'a pas fonctionné mais sa je m'en douté . La sonnerie retentis ,je me dirige donc en classe . Tous le monde me regardent avec d'egout. Certainement, parce que c'est filles ont encore raconté des mensonges .Seul, un m'acceuilla avec un grand sourire. C'était Corazon.

"Qu'es qui c'est passé pour que tu soit aussi mouiller , il ne pleut pas .

-Se sont c'est filles elles m'ont renversé de l'eau sur moi ... dis-je en les pointant du doigt

-Encore elles , elles fond que sa t'embeter. t'es sur de pas vouloir que je leur en colle une !

-non sa ferait pire que mieux...

-si tu le dit ..."

_il me deposa sa veste sur moi pour eviter d'attrapper froid, puis la prof arrive et nous fait cour._ *_la sonnerie de fin des cours retenti._"Une dernière chose avant que nous nous quittons , un voyage est organiser pour vendredi . C'est un peu special vu que nous approchons de la periode d'halloween, l'equipe enseignant a decidé que exeptionnellement nous allons aller dans un manoir henté. Sa durera la journée. Donc n'oubliez pas de ramener votre pic nique .

-on va bien s'amuser! dit Corazon en s'approchant .

-ouais...bof, c'est pas trop mon truc. dis-je.

_**vendredi :**avant d'arriver au bus_

Je me dirige vers le bus qui doit nous accompagner au manoir.Les filles populaire mon malheuresement remarqué et se dirige dans ma direction. La leader du groupe n'était etonnament pas presente.L'une des filles me dit :

"ma pauvre tu vas te retrouver toute seule...

-comment ça ?

-tu vera quand tu seras arriver..."

Puis elles sont partie en direction du bus._je me demande se qu'elle voulait dire_ .

**arriver au bus**

La prof note que je ne suis pas absente, puis je monte dans le bus. J'entend une voix bien familière .

"Dégage de lá ! cria Corazon ."

La leader des populaires c'était mise á côté de Cora. Le problème c'est qu'il était côté fenêtre et ne pouvait pas changer de place .

La prof arriva : "Bon ! Arrêter de vous disputez ! Et toi Anzu dépeche toi d'aller t'assoire !"

Mes camarade me regarde avec un sourire aux lévres. Je m'installe, toujours seule . La popu á côté de Cora se colle à lui en me faisant une grimace comme une enfant qui a eu se qu'elle voulait. Les populaires avait toujours des vêtements de mode et était extremement maquiller . Tous le monde leures obeit au doigt et à l'oeil .

Le trajet du bus était un enfer . Mes camarades de classe se sont moqué de moi , m'ont insulté et les deux dérrière moi mon tiré les cheveux. Cora me regardé souvent avec un regard désolé, comme pour s'excusé de ne pas pouvoir les empêcher de me faire du mal. Et pour finir, cerise sur le gâteau, les populaires mon pousser avec tellement de force pour decsendre du bus, que j'étais recouverte de bleu .

Nous pic niquons à l'écart des autres élèves. Le paysage était magnifique. L'herbes vert , les arbres ainsi que le petit lac devant nous.

"Il est magnifique ce paysage, hein ?

-Tu lis dans mes pensé .

-Désolé ...

-Pourquoi tu t'excuse !

-Pour dans le bus ... ils t'ont fait soufrir ...

-T'inquète, j'ai l'habitude .

-Bah justement c'est pas normal ce que tu subis ! dit il presque en hurlant . Sa ne peut plus continuer !"

Je ne sais pas trop quoi répondre, donc je reste muette . Le repas se finis tout de même dans la bonne humeur, mais je le voyait bien qu'il s'avait que mon sourire n'était pas réel , que se n'était qu'une façade pour ne pas l'iquiéter .

_un peu plus tard_

"Alors, vous allez former des groupes de trois. dit la prof."

la !eader des filles populaire se rapproche de moi et Corazon . D'ailleur je sais enfin son nom, elle s'appelle Yuko .

"-Dite, je me met avec vous. nous dit Yuko ."

Nous nous regardons avec Cora , il est tout aussi surpris que moi . _mais qu'es quelle mijote._ me dis-je dans ma tête.


End file.
